


Circuitos e fiações

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Communication, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Tattoos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John quer fazer uma tatuagem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circuitos e fiações

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [circuits and wires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114839) by [santanico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico). 



> N/A: Eu terminei!
> 
> N/T: Traduzida com autorização.

“Você… não está falando sério, está?” Dorian pergunta depois de um momento, encarando John sobre o copo de café entre eles.

John franze o cenho. “É claro que estou falando sério.”

“É, está certo, você não brinca...” Dorian para e ignora o olhar que John lhe dirige. “Não parece um pouco... caro? E possivelmente um pouco grandioso demais?”

“É uma tatuagem, não cirurgia cerebral.” John pega seu copo de café e toma um par de pequenos goles. “Não é como se qualquer pessoa que conhecemos fosse ver. Só você.”

Dorian se ajusta na sua cadeira antes de se inclinar para trás, encarando John por um longo momento. John lambe os lábios e evita contato visual, principalmente encarando seu próprio copo e a madeira vermelha da mesa. É sua recusa de olhar para Dorian que indica para ele que John está nervoso.

“Uma tatuagem nas costas,” Dorian diz, repetindo o que John tinha mencionando mais cedo no carro no caminho para a cafeteria antes do turno deles. Seria mesmo irritante que agora John se recusava a tomar café no seu apartamento se Dorian não tivesse que ir com ele todas as malditas vezes, mas Dorian é capaz de contar suas bênçãos. Ao menos não está mais vivendo com aqueles MXs, mesmo que John não seja o melhor colega de quarto que alguém possa pedir. “Não é cedo demais para estar falando sobre tatuagens?”

“Cala a boca,” John diz e ri. “Você nem _dorme_ , então por que você reclama sobre ter que acordar tão cedo?”

“Coloquialismos,” Dorian diz e sorri quando John revira os olhos. “São quinze para as sete, John. Nós temos que ir.”

“Tudo bem, tudo bem,” John diz, pegando seu copo para viagem e fazendo um gesto para que Dorian o seguisse. “Vou falar com você sobre isso no carro.”

Simplicidade nunca é o que parece. Dorian sabe, mesmo que não por experiência, que a maioria das relações entre humanos terminam mal. Esse é o nome do jogo, supõe, apesar de parecer bobo que a maior parte das pessoas não pareça trabalhar para consertar suas diferenças, apesar de essencialmente ficarem juntas por anos e anos. Que amizades são frequentemente menos duráveis do que relações românticas exibe o que Dorian acredita ser complexo de culpa que vem junto com romance, e frequentemente em correlação, sexo.

Enquanto ele fecha a porta e coloca o cinto de segurança, John ligando o motor do veículo policial, Dorian passa por ao menos uma centena de modos diferentes que a relação entre ele e John pode terminar. Alguns são bons e amigáveis, alguns iriam assustar alguém que se assustasse tão facilmente. Dorian não gosta de pensar sobre a possibilidade real de ser descomissionado de novo, provavelmente no futuro próximo. Não gosta de pensar na ideia de serem pegos e John ter de passar por um inferno fodido por ter encontrado paz com um “sintético”. Dorian particularmente não gosta de pensar em John o dizendo para “ir para o inferno” (um lugar que nem existe como possível na mente de Dorian) e se recusando a trabalhar com ele algum dia de novo. Quase pior é a ideia de que John pode decidir simplesmente acabar com os aspectos físicos e emocionais da sua relação e continuar como parceiros policiais, enquanto nunca discutindo a profundidade dessa parceria.

Uma tatuagem soa como permanente. Dorian tem dificuldade de entender permanência – talvez tenha algo a vez com o modo como foi feito – e apesar de remoção de tatuagens ser tão fácil e segura quanto jamais foi, uma tatuagem ainda é algo considerado, no entendimento de Dorian, muito similar a uma cirurgia plástica. É uma modificação corporal e é frequentemente rejeitada.

John finalmente diz, “Só faz sentido. Não me pede para explicar.”

Dorian vira a cabeça. “Explicar o que, John?” Ele pisca e John dá de ombros. “O quão fortemente você se sente?”

John faz uma careta. “Não usa essa palavra.”

“... Fortemente? Sente?”

“ _Sente_ ,” John diz como um palavrão particularmente ruim. “Não precisamos entrar nisso.”

“Hmm,” faz Dorian, fechando os olhos e cruzando as mãos no seu colo. “Eventualmente vamos precisar falar sobre seus _sentimentos_ John, e eventualmente você vai precisar começar a ver um psiquiatra de novo. Maldonado deixou você escapar por uns meses já, mas...”

“Mas o quê?” John grita de volta e Dorian entende que é um desafio. Dorian está sempre pronto para aceitar um desafio.

“Mas você não vai ser capaz de ignorar por muito mais tempos. No trabalho policial, você está deixando sua agressão tomar conta de você. Estou feliz por isso não se traduzir para sua vida pessoal, mas definitivamente não está sendo uma boa imagem para a pré–”

“Cala a boca, Dorian.”

Dorian normalmente não escuta John, mas ele fica em silêncio.

“Obrigado.”

-

Dorian desenha a imagem para John, inicialmente desenhando com uma caneta nas costas dele. John diz que quer começar pelos ombros e ir para baixo, talvez fazer um par de visitas para expandir completamente a imagem. Faz completo sentido, Dorian decide, que seja ele quem faz o design.

É o seu interior, não é?

“Você não iria tatuar o sistema digestório em você, iria?” Dorian pergunta com um sorriso enquanto começa a desenhar seus próprios circuitos na pele de John. John vira sua cabeça para a direita para falar.

“Você sabe que não é a mesma coisa.”

Dorian se ajeita, se sentando no traseiro de John e se inclinando para trabalhar nos detalhes. Ele, diferente de John, consegue traçar a imagem de seus próprios circuitos a olho. A caneta se move suavemente, arranhando contra as costas nuas de John.

“Não pensei que seria legal,” John diz depois de alguns minutos de concentração rígida de Dorian. “É relaxante.”

“Você nunca se deixa relaxar,” Dorian diz, depositando um beijo no pescoço de John. John algumas vezes é difícil de ler porque enquanto ele é cheio de problemas de raiva, trancada sob isso está alguma coisa que lembra a Dorian do oceano. Calmo e capaz, racional e gentil. O tipo de homem que quer proteger pessoas mais do que qualquer coisa, até mesmo até seu bom senso, Dorian não consegue evitar sentir que essa bondade mataria John algum dia.

“É o trabalho,” John diz, se mexendo sob Dorian para alongar seus braços. Os músculos das suas costas se tencionam e então relaxam enquanto se ajeita no colchão. Dorian pausa no seu desenho e muda de tela de modo que está olhando somente para John sob ele, descansado e de olhos fechados.

“Ser policial ter deixa tenso,” Dorian diz, traçando um polegar por cima da arte nas costas de John, perto dos ombros de John. John treme, e Dorian só nota porque seus sensores arquivam 95% das reações de John aos seus toques. É algo que concordaram em tentar faz um tempo, para ver se Dorian consegue ajudar John a ficar mais no controle de suas emoções e suas tensões. “É um trabalho estrênuo,” Dorian continua, pressionando sua coxa contra o quadril de John e começando a massagear os ombros dele com suas mãos.

“Você vai borrar ela?” John pergunta, tentando virar sua cabeça ainda mais e se pressionando contra o toque firme de Dorian. Dorian o segura para baixo e John luta contra isso por uma fração de segundo antes de soltar um longo suspiro e descansar na cama de novo.

“Não, não vou,” Dorian sussurra, sorrindo e se inclinando para beijar a nuca de John de novo. “Como disse, você deveria relaxar.” Ele trilha uma mão sobre o desenho, traçando seus dedos sobre as marcas de tinta. John treme, mas seu corpo relaxa no colchão quando Dorian começou a pressionar a palma das suas mãos em movimentos firmes contra o músculo de John. “Não cometo erros.”

John relaxa.

-

Tatuagens são uma coisa que Dorian pode ver que não avançou muito. Ao menos, não nos últimos oitenta anos mais ou menos. O artista ergue uma sobrancelha quando John e Dorian entram no pequeno salão na periferia da cidade, mas não faz perguntas além das usuais. John marca três sessões depois que eles lidam com a documentação que precisa ser feita. John tinha escolhido a dedo pela internet a artista – uma garota de trinta e poucos que ele disse para Dorian que estava trabalhando no salão por mais de oito anos.

Ele não diz nada realmente, mas Dorian consegue sentir que John o quer lá então ele vai junto. Não que John traia qualquer sinal de nervosismo – já que já tinha outras tatuagens – mas isso é diferente do que um pedaço de arte colorida significativa em um braço. É uma tatuagem grande e extensiva que deveria ocupar a maior parte das costas de John. Para um observador externo, Dorian imagina que iria parecer como um desperdício de espaço artístico – mas para Dorian, é um olhar para dentro os mais profundos comportamentos e emoções de Dorian, para o centro dele, da mesma forma que os próprios circuitos de Dorian, apesar de na superfície serem só pedaços de mecânica, são muito de sua alma. John está concordando em imprimir o interior de Dorian, não importando o quão “inumano” possa parecer, na pele muito real de John.

Uma pedra-base de algum tipo, Dorian supõe.

A primeira sessão começa no topo. A garota dá a Dorian um olhar similar ao do homem quando vieram pela primeira vez marcar as sessões. Mas ela não pergunta nada, só sorri e faz Dorian se sentar em uma cadeira perto de John que deita do seu estômago, cabeça virada na direção de Dorian.

“Quer que segure a sua mão?” Dorian sussurra enquanto John se ajeita e a mulher se prepara.

“Cala a boca,” John replica, mas está sorrindo. Dorian ao invés disso cruza as pernas e interlaça as mãos no colo.

“Não vou deixar você,” Dorian diz sob sua respiração enquanto John fecha seus olhos. “Espero que esteja tudo bem.”

“É,” diz John na mesma voz quieta. “Está tudo bem.”

-

“Doeu?”

John ri. Está sentado no banco do passageiro dessa vez, claramente exausto. Um terço da tatuagem está terminado e ela se alonga por seus ombros e descendo pela primeira parte das suas costas. “É claro que doeu, porra,” ele diz entre os dentes, se dobrando e então xingando de novo.

“Ainda dói, não dói?” A coisa boa sobre Dorian dirigir era que John podia relaxar e, de certa forma, Dorian também. Dirigir não exige pensar demais. A beleza de máquinas. “Dói quando você se alonga?”

“Sim,” John grunhe de conde está agachado. “Nunca tive algo tão grande...”

Dorian dá risadinhas antes que John consiga terminar, “ _Tatuado_ em mim. Não seja um filho da puta. Estou com dor.”

“São só meus coloquialismos, John.”

“Você é um cretino mentiroso.”

“Fui programado dessa forma, John,” Dorian diz mas se permite continuar a rir. “Não consigo evitar quem sou.”

“Se você não calar a boca você não vai viver para se arrepender disso,” John grunhe, se inclinando só levemente contra seu banco.

Dorian fica quieto, mesmo que só por cortesia.

-

As duas sessões seguintes são ainda mais tranquilas. John ainda reclama sobre a dor, mas também está admirando a arte impressa nas suas costas. Dorian o pega olhando para si mesmo no espelho do quarto algumas vezes, e até no banheiro depois de um banho. Ele sorri enquanto a peça se torna mais e mais completa e isso dá a Dorian um senso de propósito. John fica fez por ter o interior literal de Dorian impresso permanentemente nas suas próprias costas, e isso, por sua vez, faz Dorian sorrir.

“Está bonita,” John diz uma vez que está completa e cicatrizada, algo tipo um mês depois. Dorian também admira a peça quando eles estão juntos do quarto de John, na frente do maior espelho de John.

“Você fez uma escolha inteligente, a artista fez um ótimo trabalho com os detalhes.”

“Bem, ela era a melhor opção além de você e obviamente nunca vou deixar você se aproximar de mim com uma agulha,” John diz com uma pequena risada quando Dorian se aproxima dele. John se vira, encarando o espelho e Dorian enrola seus braços na cintura de John, descansando seu queixo no ombro dele.

“Ao menos não uma que possa deixar marcas permanentes,” Dorian diz com uma voz suave, pressionando seus lábios no pescoço de John. John vira a cabeça para o lado para dar mais espaço par Dorian e revira os olhos. “Apesar de que duvido que você se importe com algumas marcas.” Dorian separa os lábios e dá uma mordidinha no pescoço de John. John treme mais do que se contorce e se pressiona contra Dorian.

“Não fique selvagem demais, ainda é cedo,” John murmura quando a mão de Dorian desliza para descansar no quadril de John, segurando-o no lugar.

Dorian faz um som. “Qual é a sua definição de cedo?” diz, movendo-se e deslizando a mesma mão para a frente da camiseta de John. John fica muito parado e quieto, respirando quieta e profundamente.

“Nós não jantamos ainda,” John responde, mas soa mais como uma pergunta e é óbvio o bastante para Dorian que não seria adverso a mais toques.

“John,” Dorian diz, deixando sua mão esticada sobre o estômago de John sem ir mais longe. “Se agora você quiser, vou sair e nós podemos ir fazer o jantar. Se você estiver com fome.” Dorian observa a expressão de John se contorcer no espelho – uma frustração amarga e uma confusa mistura de excitação, mas também, talvez uma torção de exaustão. Dorian se ajeita e começa a remover sua mão, mas John o puxa de volta, enrolando Dorian mais perto do que antes, mais apertado.

“Não,” John diz. “Fica.”

Dorian pressiona seu nariz contra o pescoço de John e então mais para cima, roçando contra sua orelha. Ele captura o lóbulo entre os dentes e arranha a pele com eles por um segundo. John reage com outro soluço, mais áspero.

“Está tudo bem se eu tocar você?” Doria pergunta. Melhor garantir do que remediar – ele conhece essa frase bem demais.

“Por favor.”

“Essa não é exatamente uma resposta.”

“Sim. Vamos, sim.” A voz de John treme e falha. Para Dorian, a imagem é interessante – ele pode ver a John e a ele no espelho, imagens deles, e é erótico o bastante por sua natureza e teoria. Pode ver, olhando para John no espelho, que o membro de John está esticando sua roupa de baixo, ereto sob as camadas de roupa. Algo sobre uma bela tatuagem fresca e como toca a pele de Dorian sob a camiseta de John está fazendo o corpo de John se aquecer.

Sexo com John é sempre um tipo de prazer. Dorian decide ir com calma dessa vez, movendo-se diretamente para trás de John e quase fora do campo de visão. Parado com suas pernas abertas na largura do quadril, Dorian abre o cinto de John e então suas jeans, deslizando uma mão para dentro das boxes de John e agarrando seu membro. As reações de John são gravadas no espelho de corpo inteiro na frente deles. Dorian considera jogar John na cama por uma fração de segundo, mas decide contra isso quando a respiração de John fica mais curta e pesada, Dorian estocando seu membro doce e lentamente.

O prazer de John é divertido de assistir. De certa forma, parece estar lutando, suar se acumulando na sua testa e suas pernas finando fracas – até o membro sintético tem dificuldade de o manter de pé enquanto Dorian trabalha sua técnica para fazer John gozar. Não é nenhum mistério que acabaram chegando nesse tipo de relação, procurando companheirismo de qualquer modo possível. A solidão de John e o desespero de Dorian por companheirismo eram os componentes de uma parceira perfeita, independente de como Maldonado ou qualquer outra pessoa pudesse pensar que fosse terminar. Dorian duvida que qualquer pessoa já tenha pensado que um androide pudesse ter uma parceira sexual com um humano.

Dorian gosta de provar que as pessoas estão erradas, mesmo que só para si mesmo, quase tanto quanto gosta da boca aberta e olhos mal fechados de John.

“Vamos,” John sussurra, voz rouca e calosa quando suas mãos procuram por uma parte de Dorian para segurar. Dorian descansa a mão livre no quadril de John, polegar acariciando de leve o tecido áspero em sincronia com a outra mão. Ele se pressiona tanto quanto consegue, contra do traseiro de John, e sorri quando John deixa escapar um pequeno som estrangulado que vem do fundo da sua garganta. Tem poucas coisas mais satisfatórias do que os sons que John faz durante o sexo.

Dorian acelera o ritmo e pressiona sua boca contra a orelha de John novamente, murmurando “Vou te foder com você deitado no seu estômago.” O corpo de John se contorce em reação, quase caindo para frente na direção do espelho na frente do qual estão parados, mas Dorian o mantém firme com uma mão forte. “Não agora, mas depois,” Dorian continua e John deixa escapar outro choro fraco. “E admirar essa peça de arte nas suas costas que sempre vai te lembrar de mim.”

John goza com um grito, membro se contorcendo na mão de Dorian. De repente fica muito parado e quase cai na direção de Dorian, que continua a o manter em pé.

“Ótimo,” Dorian diz quando John se ajeita. Eles se separam, mas Dorian mantém seus olhos em John, observando ele piscar e se recompor. “Orgasmos fazem maravilhas para o seu humor.”

“Cala a boca,” John diz, a voz mais cheia agora que teve um momento para se recompor. Seu olhar permanece. “Obrigado.”

Dorian sorri. “Estava falando sério sobre o que disse. Sobre depois.”

John engole a seco.

“Mas jantar primeiro,” Dorian promete. John acena com a cabeça e murmura algo sobre usar o banheiro, saindo do quarto. Dorian o observa e admira distante a tatuagem extensiva.

A sensação é quente, como um fogo se enrolando nas profundezas do seu ser. Uma tatuagem implica em permanência, e permanência implica algum tipo de confiança. Dorian pode trabalhar com isso, e ele pode aproveitar a situação como é, por agora, apesar (ou talvez, por causa) de suas falhas e problemas. A raiva de John pode ser trabalhada. Suas inseguranças podem ser desfeitas, e Dorian está feliz por ser parte dessa jornada.


End file.
